1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker assembly with reduced size and weight to enhance the performance of the speaker assembly within aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current global community has made it possible for people from around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires that they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often than not, these people travel in aircraft.
Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight and size requirements for use in aircraft makes it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio speaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements for use in aircraft.
In the aircraft industry great priority is placed upon component weight and size reduction. Range and payload are adversely affected by conventional terrestrial designs. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in the fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates that the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio speakers are currently available. These speakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity speakers which do not suit the size and weight requirements of the aircraft and lower quality speakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
A need, therefore, exists for a speaker assembly providing high fidelity sound, while also meeting the size and weight requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a speaker assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly including a speaker housing having a closed top wall and an opposed open end. The speaker assembly further includes a first sound source mounted within the speaker housing, wherein a first cover member is positioned over at least a portion of the first sound source to thereby alter the frequency response of the first sound source. The speaker assembly also includes a second sound source mounted within the speaker housing, wherein a second cover member is positioned over at least a portion of the second sound source to thereby alter the frequency response of the second sound source.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the first cover member is an acoustic sheet covering the first sound source and the second cover member is an acoustic sheet covering the second sound source.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the first sound source is a midrange driver and the second sound source is a midrange driver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly including a first tweeter positioned adjacent the first sound source and a second tweeter positioned adjacent the second sound source. The first tweeter and the second tweeter are outwardly mounted in opposition to generate a stereo image, wherein the first cover member alters the frequency response of the first sound source in a manner creating a physical crossover network and the second cover member alters the frequency response of the second sound source in a manner creating a physical crossover network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the first tweeter is mounted between approximately a 25xc2x0 angle and approximately a 75xc2x0 angle relative to the opposed open end of the speaker housing and the second tweeter is mounted between approximately a 25xc2x0 angle and approximately a 75xc2x0 angle relative to the opposed open end of the speaker housing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly including a public address driver.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the first cover member is a first support housing secured to the closed top wall of the speaker housing and the first sound source is positioned between the first support housing and the closed top wall; and the second cover member is a second support housing secured to the closed top wall of the speaker housing and the second sound source is positioned between the second support housing and the closed top wall.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the first sound source includes a cone having an interior surface which faces a wall of the first support housing. An exterior upper edge of the cone is directly attached to the wall of the first support housing to seal off a space defined by the interior surface of the cone of the first sound source and the wall of the first support housing. The wall of the first support housing includes a port of a size substantially less than that of the cone such that the wall covers a portion of the first sound source to alter the frequency response of the first sound source. The second sound source includes a cone having an interior surface which faces a wall of the second support housing. An exterior upper edge of the cone is directly attached to the wall of the second support housing to seal off a space defined by the interior surface of the cone of the second sound source and the wall of the second support housing. The wall of the second support housing includes a port of a size substantially less than that of the cone such that the wall covers a portion of the second sound source to alter the frequency response of the first sound source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the port of the first support housing is semi-circular and the port of the second support housing is semicircular.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly wherein the upper edge of the cone of the first sound source has a radius which is centered in alignment with a radius of the semi-circular port and the upper edge of the cone of the second sound source has a radius which is centered in alignment with a radius of the semi-circular port.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker assembly including a speaker housing having a first wall and a second wall between which is positioned a sound source. The first wall includes a port through which sound generated by the sound source is directed. The loudspeaker assembly further includes a cover member covering at least a portion of the sound source to alter the resonant characteristics of the sound source, wherein the frequency response altered by covering the sound source creates a physical crossover network. The loudspeaker assembly also includes a tweeter positioned adjacent the sound source, the sound source and tweeter combining to create a predetermined range of frequencies.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.